To Save You, I Must Kill You
by AnnaLiceM
Summary: The pink haired woman was about to cry. She thought that everything would be alright, but the past was after them again. Now, she just wanted to live and to find a way to guide her beloved husband back to the right path...If she survived...


** Hey There...I Know It Was a long time since i wrote something...I know that most you must of have forgot about me...Anyways...I had this idea And I just HAD 2 write it...So Hope You like it and I hope you will review this...If not...Don't bother...Ok BYE! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was running...Running as fast as she could. Her long and pink hair flying in all directions, her heart-shaped face now pink and a little sweaty, her black and tight trousers all dirty and her white undershirt had stained with blood. She was breathing hard as she ran. The dark forest was very frightening and dangerous. She couldn't see a little think. Everything was black. She kept running...running from the man she loved in the past...Even though she still loved him, but was afraid of him. She always prayed that his dark side would never show up again...But she hoped in vain. His dark side came to the surface taking full control of him. He was now after her willing to kill her, like he killed all his friends and family...and child...Sayumi a 5 year old little girl that loved her life, her friends, her family, her mama...her papa...She was smart, and knew that something was wrong with her father...God she was a good child...She didn't deserve to die now and not like that...<p>

The pink haired woman was about to cry, thinking how their life turned out. She thought that everything would be alright. That they could live a happy life as a family, but the past was after them again. Now, she just wanted to live and to find a way to guide her beloved husband back to the right path...If she survived...

She stopped to take some breaths tired from all the running . _'Why?...'_ she thought_ 'Why did it turn out like this?...We were happy...' _she started to cry, breathing hard and her heart beating fast and loud... Loud enough for him to hear here.

**!CRACK!**

She turned quickly, tears slipping on her pink face. She was scared. Scared for her life...for their life.

"You're a naughty girl...Sakura..." a deep and dark voice spoke...

Her eyes widened in fear. She wanted to scream, but she thought that it was better for her to get out of there. Then she started to run as fast as she could, actually running faster than she ever imagined, stumbling a few times, but trying not to fall.

"Ohh...So you want to play a little more, don't you?...Ok...If you wish..." that evil man started to smirk wildly, ending up laughing very hard, that the whole forest heard it...

After a few rounds of running, Sakura started to feel very weak, breathing desperately for air, but she felt like she couldn't breath anymore. She was about to faint when she felt some strong arms around her waist, like...hugging her. At first she felt so safe in those strong arms...those...familiar arms...She opened her eyes slowly and then turned slowly to look at her assassin.

"S-S-S-Sasu-ke-ke-e..."she mumbled scared.

He smirked evilly, then started chuckling.

"You thought you could escape from me?...Well, you were wrong Sakura...Like always..." he then started laughing like a complete retard.

She just looked at him with tears in her eyes asking herself over and over again :

"Why?..." she whispered.

He stopped laughing all of a sudden, looking at her watery emerald eyes. For a long time those eyes stared into each other. Onyx into Emerald. For a moment Sakura saw sadness in his eyes and thought that her beloved Sasuke was back. But then he quickly caught her neck tight and lifted her in the air.

She struggled and tried to free herself from him, but continued squeezing her tight. He just stared at her as she struggled. A sly smirk appeared on his gorgeous face.

Her eyes looked at his for the last time, and she only saw darkness and hatred. The sadness that was in his eyes moments ago, just disappeared. This wasn't Sasuke. He wasn't the Sasuke she fell in love with. But she knew that The Real One was deep inside him, trying to stop himself from hurting her. But she couldn't reach him. Then, she gave up. She just wanted to rest now. She slowly closed her eyes and gave her last breath. Then everything went black.

**~NO!Sakura You must wake UP!~ **His voice shouted in her mind, as if he was near her. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't, she was too tired. **~Sakura you must fight! You can't just give up! I Love You! I Need You!You have to stop me somehow!~ **She heard his voice once again. He still loved her and she loved him. He wanted her and she wanted him. He wanted her to stop him and she will try. She couldn't disappoint him. She wanted to live!

Her eyes then popped open all of a sudden and stared into his surprised one. She saw a glim of happiness and she knew that that glim was from her Sasuke. She used all of her strength and kicked him in the balls, as hard as she could.

Sasuke yelled in pain and released Sakura. She looked at him thinking a way to make him remember. _'God...How am I supposed to wake him up?...'_. Then she came up with an idea. But it was risky. _'No... I have to do it...And I want to feel him close...'_ she thought.

When she looked at Sasuke again, he wasn't there anymore. She turned around looking for him.

"What you did, was very bad Sakura...You need to be punished..." he said into her ear with his deep voice.

She turned around and then, she found herself on the ground, with a painful slap on her left cheek. She didn't cry or scream, she just looked into his eyes.

He was about to kick her with his foot, but she was fast. She dodged that kick, and was on her feet again. Sasuke smirked when he saw that. _'She wants to play hard ehh...Ok...but she will die in the end...I can't let her live...'_ he said in his mind with a glim of sadness in his eyes.

"Why did you do this Sasuke?...Why did you kill your friends, your family...YOUR CHILD?" Sakura yelled glaring at him.

He didn't say a thing. He started coming near her.

"WHY! JUST TELL ME WHY!" she yelled again closing her eyes and started crying. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to know.

"Because I had to..." he whispered with a grave voice. He looked at her with his onyx eyes.

Sakura slowly looked into his eyes and saw no anger, no sadness just... love?

She couldn't think why he had that look all of a sudden. A moment ago she saw anger in his eyes, then sadness and now love?...She couldn't understand anymore.

"Sasuke?..." she whispered still looking into his eyes.

He leaned his face closer to hers. She, without thinking lifted her face closer to his. Their lips touched each other. They stood like that for a moment, than they started kissing each other passionately.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck, to feel him closer. Their tongues where playing with each other at first, then Sasuke's tongue slid into her mouth tasting her delicious flavor. Their tongues battled each other, but like always Sasuke won. All that time those two moaned in pleasure.

"Sasuke..." she moaned his name, hoping... just hoping that he will snap out of that state.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

They continued kissing, until a gun shot was heard.

"...I'm sorry..." he continued.

Sakura looked into his eyes, a tear sliding on her face. She made a weak smile and then fell on the ground, blood coming out of her chest and mouth. He had shot her in the heart. She coughed blood. She knew that this was the end. She was going to die and hopefully was going to see her Sayumi and the other. She smiled to herself.

With her last power she tried to look at Sasuke, that had a sad face and teary eyes. She smiled again and said to him something that caught him off guard.

"I... forgive...you.." she coughed blood again. "And I...will...always...l-l-love...y-y-yo-u...".

With that said, she closed her eyes. She was gone.

Sasuke could see her hugging their little girl, smiling and laughing, being happy to be with all of her friends. She was happy. He was happy, but still...He was sad.

Looking at her dead body, he couldn't do anything. He just stood there and cried...

**OooOooOooO**

The next morning the police and ambulance was at the crime scene. Arguing and sighing.

Early in the morning, someone that was going to chop some wood, found two dead body holding their hands and looked like they were looking at each other. The young woman was smiling and the young man had an indifferent look.

The old medic with blond hair, had tears in her eyes, when she saw that her beloved apprentice was lying there dead. It was sad to see people that you loved dead, but you could only be hoping that they found their pace.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the sky and smiled as she saw Sakura happy with her familly. She smiled as well and waved at Tsunade. The old woman then knew, that Sakura would be alright, because she was with her girl and with her beloved husband...Sasuke...

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is it...Hoped you like it...till next time:):*:*KISSKISS<br>**_


End file.
